Happy New Year
by aunthay
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend New Years Eve not quite the way they had planned


**The required New Years Eve celebration fic. And, yes, I am spending my NYE just like Kurt, curled up on the couch with my tissues and my blanket, trying to get better.**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over and looked at the clock. 10 am on New Years Eve and he was laying in bed, hoping he could die before midnight. "Blaine?" Kurt croaked, hearing his fiancé moving out in the kitchen.<p>

He heard footsteps moving through their apartment getting closer to the bedroom. "Hey Babe, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked, carrying in a cup of hot tea and a bottle of medicine for the sick man laying in their bed.

"Is it possible to cut off the top of my head and me still live?" Kurt asked, reaching for a tissue and blowing his nose.

Blaine set the items in his hand on Kurt's bedside table and then sat down beside the man he loved. "If it were, I would so help you with that. I hate seeing you sick."

"Eh, it's just a cold. I know I'll be better in a few days and by then you'll have this and I'll be taking care of you." Kurt said, wrapping his hands around the hot mug, taking a sip of the tea, loving the way it was soothing his throat.

"That's how it usually happens with us." Blaine answered, brushing Kurt's hair back off of his forehead. "So, I called Rachel and told her we wouldn't be joining her for her party tonight. She totally understands. And, I headed to the grocery and got some munchies for us, as well as some sparkling cider."

Kurt sat up, his eyes showing more life than they had the day before. "No Blaine, you don't need to stay home with me. Go to the party and have fun. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Nope." Blaine replied, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I don't care where we are, as long as I get to ring in the new year with you by my side. And, if that means you are sick, then we spend our New Years Eve on the couch in our apartment, just the two of us."

"Blaine, this is the first year we are 21. You should go out and enjoy yourself." Kurt protested.

"Kurt, you know how stubborn I am. I wasn't planning on getting drunk tonight anyway, maybe just a champagne toast at midnight, which we can do at dinner on Valentine's day. If I were to go out, I would do nothing but worry about you and miss you, so I wouldn't enjoy myself. I want to stay here beside you."

Kurt, knowing this was a lost argument laid his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his. "Do you need anything?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked into the concerned hazel eyes next to him. "I think I want to get up and get a shower, see if I can get the steam to clear out my sinuses and help loosen the congestion in my chest."

"OK. You go do that and I'm going to set up the couch so we can just veg there all day. I've got some chicken soup going on the stove and like I said, munchies for tonight."

An hour later Kurt walked into the living room and couldn't help but smile. Blaine had a TV tray set up at one end of the couch with Kleenex, cough drops and all of Kurt's cold medicine, his favorite blanket on the couch, and a stack of movies on the coffee table. Blaine was heading in from the kitchen, 2 steaming coffee mugs in his hands. "I thought I heard you in here."

Blaine was in his favorite sweat pants and hoodie, thick socks on his feet, his hair in those gorgeous curls. "You are so perfect. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Blaine looked at Kurt in his flannel pajama pants, faded sweatshirt and slippers, his hair still damp, curling around his ears, his nose red from blowing it so much. "You loved me, that's what you did to deserve me. Same thing I did for you. Now, come on, sit down, get comfortable and prepare for me to take care of you today."

Kurt curled up on the couch, wrapping the blanket around his body which was still a bit chilled from the fever and settled back, allowing Blaine to take care of him. It wasn't often one of them was sick, but when it happened, the other one always went above and beyond the call of duty to take care of the sick one. And, as much as Kurt wanted to take care of himself and not make Blaine work that much, he knew how he would feel if it was Blaine who was sick, so decided to not argue. Well, too much.

By dinner time Kurt's fever had finally broken and his head was feeling better. He decided to give it one more try. "Hey Babe, I'm feeling better now. Why don't you get dressed and head over to Rachel's."

Blaine lifted the edge of the blanket and wiggled himself between Kurt and the back of the couch. "Not a chance in hell. If I went to Rachel's, I wouldn't be with you to get my New Years kiss, and I'm not about to miss that. We haven't missed a New Years kiss in 4 years and I'm not about to make this year the exception. Nope, you're stuck with me hovering and mothering you, so just deal with it." He leaned up and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "However, I am thrilled to hear you are feeling better. Do you want soup for dinner, or do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Hell, let's live on the edge. It's New Years Eve. Let's have pizza tonight." Kurt decided, a carefree smile on his face.

While Blaine went to order the pizza, Kurt got up to clear off the table. He wanted to move the medicines he wasn't using the rest of the evening, as well as getting a fresh box of tissues. "OK, pizza will be here in about 45 minutes." Blaine announced as he hung up the phone, turning to see Kurt up and moving with more energy than he had seen in 2 days from him.

"Great." Kurt said, sitting back down on the couch, this time sitting up, lifting the blanket for Blaine to curl up beside him. Instantly the curly headed tenor was on the couch, wrapping his arm around Kurt. "I know I have been a whiny bitch the past couple of days. I'm sorry. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Blaine smiled, nuzzling his head in Kurt's neck. "We are engaged. I know we haven't said the words yet, but I believe it is 'in sickness and in health'. I hate to see you sick, so I do everything possible to make sure you feel better."

Eleven o'clock saw the coffee table covered with chips and cut up veggies and dips and cheeseball and crackers and all of the foods that they only ate on New Years Eve, sparkling cider chilling in the champagne bucket, the tv on the news, waiting on the screen to show the countdown to midnight. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch, their legs twined together, watching the year end newscast. "So, any resolutions this year?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Just the usual." He answered. "Study more, procrastinate less. You?"

Kurt blushed. "Both of those, but, also, I want to try to be more conscious of my attitude. Be a bit less of a diva."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, your diva attitude is not as bad as you seem to think. When it comes to the serious things, you are so selfless it amazes me. The times you do show the diva inside, it's part of why I love you."

"Yeah, well, Rachel…"

"Stop right there. Rachel? Really?" Blaine interrupted. "You know that I love Rachel and she is like a sister to me, but she is so self centered and for her to call someone else a diva is just a bit uncalled for, considering she is the ultimate diva." Blaine kissed Kurt. "Don't change based on something Rachel tells you. I promise, if you ask around, most people will agree with me and not her."

"Then that will be my resolution. Listen to Rachel less." Kurt laughed.

The two men cuddled on the couch and chatted about the upcoming year. It was going to be a full year for them, starting their last year of college, planning their wedding, and various events involving those two milestones.

Suddenly the noise level on the TV rose, drawing Blaine's attention. "Hey Babe, it's almost time. Ready to countdown?"

Blaine reached over to pour them glasses of the sparkling cider while Kurt turned up the volume on the TV. Blaine handed Kurt the champagne flute just as the countdown clock showed 15 seconds. They held hands and watched the tv, counting backwards from 10 with the voices coming from the television screen. As the lights started flashing, people on TV kissing they turned to each other. "Happy New Year Blaine" Kurt whispered, moving to kiss him.

"Happy New Year." Blaine answered, so close to Kurt their lips brushed as he whispered. They closed the distance, sharing a gentle kiss, full of love, hope, and their dreams for the upcoming year. Suddenly a vibrating noise captured their attention.

"I think someone is trying to get our attention." Kurt chuckled, grabbing his cell phone.

"Hey," Blaine interrupted, before Kurt could check the incoming messages. He held up his champagne flute, waiting on Kurt to do the same. With a smile, Kurt copied his fiancé. "To a year of health, happiness and love."

"To us. Because if I have you, I will have all of those things," Kurt answered. They clinked their glasses, each taking a sip, before the vibrating started again.

Kurt and Blaine sent out the required Happy New Year text messages and updated twitter, facebook and google plus indicating their holiday wishes before shutting off their phones and cuddling back together on the couch. Kurt's coughing fit a couple of minutes later interrupted the peace.

"OK, that's it. Bedtime for you." Blaine announced, standing up to start putting away the food on the counter. "Head in and get yourself ready for bed. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Kurt once again knew arguing was pointless. He headed to the bedroom where he got fresh pajamas in hand and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash is face. Within a half hour the two men were in their bed, cuddled up together, falling asleep. Just as he was falling asleep, Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt's waist. "Happy New Year. I love you."

New Year's day, Kurt rolled over and looked at the clock. 8 am, and, for the first time in a week, he felt amazing. His fever was gone, congestion was better, and the tightness in his chest was almost gone. He turned to Blaine and smiled. He leaned over to kiss his fiancé awake. "Good morning gorgeous." Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

"Mmmmm. Good morning beautiful" Blaine croaked. He opened his eyes and groaned. "Kurt." He whined. "I don't feel good."

Kurt laughed and got out of bed. "I'll go get the medicine."


End file.
